Mall Cop Zombie
Mall Cop Zombie is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. It hops over the first path placed plant it runs into, unless it has already lost its segway. It takes two Instant kills to kill it. Appearances *Mildew Meadow: 24 (possibly bug) *Grey Matter Gardens: All levels *The Sever Glades: 11, 14, 16, 17, 20, 22, 25 *The Sand Dooms: 9, 15, 23, 24, 25, 26 *Zombitorium Manor: 4, 6, 7, 9 to 15, 21 to 30 *Reclaiming lots: The Fitness Lot Strategies One of the best options is to slow down Mall Cop Zombie so that it will be easier to take down. Otherwise, using a Wall-nut to block him will suffice as the segway gets instantly destroyed after vaulting over the Wall-nut. It will, however, continue to move inwards and eat plants that are behind the Wall-nut. It also takes two instant kills to kill him. Take caution when fighting the Mall Cop Zombies, as it is extremely dangerous, because it can easily overwhelm one's defenses when coming in large numbers. In Brainball, the only way to get it in a wave is through it's own trained wave. This wave comes with Rocket Zombies (which are quite weak when you unlock them) and Imposter Zombies. A good method is to let the Rocket Zombies get ahead of the Mall Cop Zombies. These waves usually spawn with LOTS of Rocket Zombies, but usually only 1-2 Mall Cop Zombies. Once you run out of Rocket Zombies, (most likely) shamrocks will start attacking your Mall Cop Zombies. If it is near a Wall-nut, speed him up, he should jump it. If not, try to get the Imposter Zombies in front of it. Once it jumps over a Wall-nut, occasionally it may eat the Wall-nut behind it. If this happens, all other Mall Cop Zombies that jump will also. Save up your fog. If there are more Wall-nuts, repeat, if not, let the Mall Cop Zombie get ahead, speed it up. It will ignore all plants making an entrance to your target. Gallery Mall in-game.png|In-game Mall Cop Zombie Mall no Seg.png|Mall Cop Zombie without the segway MM lvl 24.png|Mall Cop Zombie in Mildew Meadow level 24 Mall Cop Zombie.gif|Animated Mall Cop Zombie mall cop zombie without helmet.png|A Mall Cop Zombie without helmet Trivia *It seems that Mall Cop Zombie is similar to Pole Vaulting Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies, except Mall Cop Zombie only jumps over Wall-nuts and Hard-nuts, probably because the other plants are on the side, not on the path. **It is also much tougher than a Pole Vaulting Zombie. ***But the Popcorn, a plant that can be planted on paths, causes a bug where the Mall Cop Zombie will speed right through the Popcorn if it has not been fully armed to explode. *There is a possible bug on Mildew Meadow Level 24 that the player will encounter Mall Cop Zombie even though it is supposed to be first encountered on Grey Matter Gardens Level 1. When Mall Cop Zombie hits a Wall-nut, the game will have an error. *The Mall Cop Zombie is mistakenly called the Patrol Zombie inside the post to friends after the player discovers it. *There is sometimes a bug on Mall Cop Zombie, where if the segway is destroyed, the Mall Cop Zombie jumps and becomes invisible. *The tires on the segway seem to be flattened. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Zombies Category:Vaulting Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Vehicle Zombies